Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pulse generator, and more particularly to a Carbon Nanotube Field Effect Transistor-based (CNFET-based) double-edge-triggered pulse generator.
Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1-2 illustrate circuit diagrams of typical double-edge-triggered pulse generators. The double-edge-triggered pulse generators have a long time delay, and slow response speed. They also consume relatively high amounts of energy.